


Recital

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "I'm sorry""You didn't break my ribs""I'm still sorry that you can't properly enjoy Damian's performance"[...]





	Recital

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for my favourite DC ship + "I'm not drunk enough for this"

_Recital_

Bruce shifted on the uncomfortable seat, the seams of his trousers pressing in the tense muscles of his thighs; the chairs were lined up too close to one another and that only made him feel even more boxed up, cramped and restless.

Clark covered one of Bruce's hands with his own and frowned when the other man jumped at the touch: was it possible that he truly was so nervous? Damian had worked hard on the part, Clark had seen him rehearse time and time again - Bruce really didn't have anything to worry about "Are you alright?" He whispered, leaning in to avoid being overheard by the other parents surrounding them.

"I'm not drunk enough for this"

"What?"

"I'm not drunk enough for this"

Clark frowned "That's... that's not nice, Bruce. I know this might not be your ideal way to spend the night, but-"

"It's not that" Bruce interrupted Clark, bristling a little with indignation: the other man should have known better than doubting his desire to be there and support his son, especially when Damian had expressed insecurity about engaging in theatre - or humanities in general "I was talking about being still and cramped up while my ribs are trying to kill me"

"Oh.." _fuck_. Fuck, somehow that had completely slipped Clark's mind "Do you want me to fetch you a painkiller?" It would take him only a few seconds to fly to the manor, grab some ibuprofen or tylenol and be right back in his seat before the show started.

Bruce shook his head and shifted again, hand pressing down his ribs under the guise of straightening the lapels of his jacket "I already took something"

Clark pursed his lips, hating that there was nothing he could do to make his partner feel better "I'm sorry"

"You didn't break my ribs"

"I'm still sorry that you can't properly enjoy Damian's performance" Clark clarified with a roll of his eyes "Come here, let's try and see if you can find a more comfortable position leaning against me"

"I knew you would have found a way to cuddle in public"

"Shush or I'll rethink my idea of blowing ice breath on my hand and use it as an ice pack" Clark threatened, even if they both knew he would never take a way from Bruce any little means of comfort.

And even if Bruce knew that, he still leaned up to kiss Clark's cheek - apologetic and grateful while the lights were turned off around them.


End file.
